Something Blue
by Kodlak.Aela
Summary: A story set at Brittany and Santana's wedding told in 4 parts all based on the poem: "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, & Something Blue." Part 4 of 4: Brittany and Santana start their lives together with a bang.


_This is story has 4 parts all posted separately with appropriate characters tags on each part. Look in my author's page for all parts. Some scenes overlap to give proper context, read all to get the complete picture._

* * *

**Something Blue**

Chaos was one word to describe what was happening; although chaos usually implied some level of terror and fear. This was a good kind of chaos. Everyone was busy. There was a hum of chatter throughout the estate house. People were constantly going in and out of rooms doing different things. They were all parts to make a larger whole: to make sure this wedding went off without a problem.

…

In the East corner of the estate house, Brittany sat at the vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't yet put on her dress, but her mother had just finished doing her hair and makeup, so things were starting to feel real. It was very exciting for her. She couldn't wait to marry Santana, the love of her life.

She looked out the window and saw a truck pull up the driveway. A man walked around and opened the back. Brittany gasped when she saw what was in the truck. It was hers and Santana's cake.

Brittany racked her brain, and thankfully she couldn't come up with any memory of a superstition involving a bride seeing her cake before the wedding ceremony, so she allowed herself to keep looking. She looked more closely and was able to just barely make out the two little figures on top: both brides of course. She was happy that she hadn't burned all her bridges at MIT because if she had she would not have been able to get her old colleague to use his 3D printer to make the figurines look just like her and Santana. It was the little things like that that made this wedding day perfect so far.

There was a knock on her door that jarred Brittany from her thoughts. She tightened the robe around her torso and went to answer it.

She opened the door and Sam Evans walked in looking flustered.

"Sam? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is there a problem with the band?" The band had been one of the assignments allocated to his responsible hands by Artie and Mercedes big plan for wedding success.

"No, everything's alright with that. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but be quick. I have to get dressed eventually. I can't keep Santana waiting," Brittany spoke and eyed her dress hanging in the corner.

"Yeah Santana…" Sam mumbled. Then he asked what he came to ask, "Is it right for me to be here? Does Santana even want me here given what happened between you and me?"

"Sam…" Brittany sighed. "Of course it's oaky that you are here. Santana insisted you be invited."

"Why? To prove she won?" Sam scoffed with a sarcastic tone.

"No Sam. You and her were friends once…" Brittany clarified. "She didn't want to marry me and start the next chapter of our lives thinking she still had unfinished business and enemies out there."

"That makes sense," Sam responded. "She's a stand-up gal that one."

"Of course, I love her so much."

Sam took a few steps toward the door, "I'll get going now. Good luck, Brittany." He went through the door and down the hall.

…

In the West corner of the estate house, Santana had progressed a bit further in her preparations, but was currently being stalled by a very drunk and thus very pestiferous Rachel Berry.

"Oh dear Santana, you'll never believe this, I have to tell you this, it's so hilarious…"

"Mhmm," Santana rolled her eyes and waited for an opportunity to shove Rachel outside.

"So I'm in the town car on the way here… and, you know you're getting married in the middle of nowhere by the way, so there's just this little dirt road up to the house, but you know that because you're here obviously; well I see this little short guy on what looks like an old-timey bicycle…"

Santana shot up in her seat, "Rachel wait!"

"What is it Santana!"

"There's something I'm forgetting."

"Oh dear what? I can help. I am your Maid of Honor after all."

"A job you got because Britt asked Mercedes before I could and Quinn couldn't make it... But anyway, I need you to get me a Something New. I can't marry Brittany without it. Here's 5 bucks. Go by me something small, quick, as long as it's new!"

"Sure thing!"

Rachel stumbled out of the room, and then immediately Santana dropped the ruse and locked her door tightly. "Finally some peace and quiet."

Having gotten rid of Rachel, Santana paced around her room in her dress waiting to be told that it was time to go. She heard a knock on her door. In case it was Rachel she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's your mother."

Santana opened the door for Maribel and let her inside. "Mama what's going on? Is something wrong? How's Brittany?"

"Nothing's wrong dear, I just wanted to see if you were ready to go."

"Oh. I'm ready. I'm ready." She repeated herself, but she wasn't sure if she was truthful.

"Santana are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah it's just that I can't stay still. I feel like… I feel like someone with tiny hands is slowly strangling me, but they're not strong enough to finish me off."

"It's just jitters, every bride gets them. Even I did. You'll be okay as soon as you see Brittany in her dress."

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's just… Look I love Brittany, SO MUCH. I want to marry her. But then I can't stop thinking about REALITY. What we've talked about doing after the wedding is idealistic. Our plans are flimsy at best. I can't stop thinking about how the last time things got really tough I overreacted, broke her heart, and almost ruined everything. I trust that Brittany loves me and that we can be really happy if everything goes as planned, but I don't know if I can trust myself to not turn into a crazy person again."

"Santana as long as you stay honest with Brittany and don't let fear come between you, your love can get you through anything."

"I hope you're right, mama."

"I know I'm right Santana." Maribel hugged her daughter and said a silent prayer that things would work themselves out. "I need to check on some more things, but do you want me to wait with you some more?"

"No I think I'm okay now. Like you said, when I see Brittany all the nerves will go away. I can't wait much longer though…"

"Send for me if you need me though, okay?"

"Okay." Santana hugged her mother one more time and said goodbye to her. She sat down and checked her makeup in the mirror just in case she had unknowingly started crying.

Just then there was another knock on her door. Thinking it was her mother returning one more time to check on her, Santana opened it immediately. As soon as the door was opened she was almost knocked over by someone she did not expect to see.

"Dani!? What the fuck are you doing here? This is my wedding!"

"I know." Dani held her hands up, looking like she was showing a cop she was unarmed. "I just want to talk to you.

Santana kept her distance and refused to look Dani directly in the eye. "How did you know about this?"

"I'm still friends with Rachel on Facebook. She hasn't shut up about this for the last month…"

"Damnit Berry…" Santana muttered. "Dani, you have to leave. I don't want to see you."

"Santana just listen!" Dani calmed her voice and took a deep breath. "Santana… you dumped me over the phone with no warning. You can give me five minutes. Please?"

Santana was stumped on how to refute that. Dani might be right about that, she thought. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Santana are okay? Are you sure about this? You looked pretty nervous before you saw it was me?"

"Of course I'm nervous. I'm getting married in less than an hour. Everybody would be nervous. But that is not a concern of yours."

"Santana… I just want you to understand that you can still change your mind…"

"Change my mind?!" Santana couldn't believe this. "At this point, the only thing I want to change my mind about is how fast I'm gonna walk down the isle to get to Brittany."

"Santana what about us?"

"Dani, the 'us' you're referring to was a blip in the grand scheme; a footnote in a history book. Brittany and I have so much more."

"But not all of its good right? I remember the things you said about her, like how she turned you down to stay with her rebound boyfriend, who from the all the derogatory things you said about him I'm pretty sure I met on the way in… That's weird by the way. Did she want him here?"

"I wanted him here. I'm showing Brittany that I don't hold grudges."

Given the current conversation, Dani was having trouble believe Santana. "Santana, I know she was your first love. It's powerful and hard to let go of, but…"

"But nothing! Dani, Brittany fought for me. She was the one that pushed for us to try again. That's why I broke up with you. I know it's hard for you to hear, but throughout our whole relationship, a part of me was still waiting to know if Brittany still loved me. As soon as I learned she did, I couldn't let that slip away. You probably deserved more than a phonecall, but I couldn't afford to waste any more time not being with Brittany."

Dani turned away. She didn't want Santana to see her cry. "I waited. I waited for YOU."

"Dani, I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry. You are an amazing girl. If things were different I would be honored to be with you. But what you and I had just didn't compare to what I have with Brittany. I love her, and that's why I'm marrying her."

Dani didn't say anything. Santana knew Dani was crying. She went up to her, turned her around, kissed her on the cheek, and lightly hugged her. Dani only let it happen for one second before she shoved Santana off and stormed out.

Santana couldn't believe that had just happened. She realized that breaking up with Dani over the phone had left a lot unsaid, and some part of her was thankful to have some closure for that, but that didn't change the weirdness of it all. She thought about telling one of her bridesmaids about it to warn Brittany in case Dani tried to do anything else to ruin the wedding, but then she got a better idea; one that would fix everything.

She walked out of the bedroom and tried to navigate to the other side of the house. She needed to talk to Brittany. She knew conventional wisdom said it was bad luck, but she and Brittany had always been unconventional. Brittany had always been there to sort out her messes, and this was just the thing Santana needed help sorting out.

But before she got to Brittany, Santana ran into Sam.

"Santana, your exgirlfriend is here!"

"I know. I saw her. I told her off. She's still here somewhere though," she quickly got Sam up to speed. "I need to see Brittany…"

Santana tried to return to her quest, but Sam had more to say. "Santana wait. I just want to talk to you really quick."

"Sam are you serious? There's no time!"

"Santana…"

"Fine what is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you. I'm happy for Brittany AND you. You were able to keep hope alive during my relationship with Brittany, and… Look, I know there have been times since you two went back to being you two that I was still annoying to be around. It's just been because she is, I don't know, so… Brittany around you, it was tough for me knowing being with me made her lose part of her joy and optimism. What I'm trying to say is, I glad that she is with you again. You make her better. You deserve her."

"Wow Trouty, I don't know what to say."

"Just say, 'thanks,' and promise to make her happy for the rest of you lives."

"Thank you, sincerely, and I promise."

"Alright. Enough mushy. I'll take care of the fugitive, you've got some marrying to do."

Sam and Santana went their separate ways.

Santana finally made her way to Brittany's room. She pounded on the door and announced her presence, "Brittany it's me!"

From the other side of the door, Brittany answered, "Santana, you can't be here. You can't see me until later."

"Well, how about you open the door just a little bit so we can talk, but not have to look at each other?"

"Okay." Brittany opened the door but left on the chain lock to prevent it from opening all the way. "Santana what's wrong?"

"I just really needed to see you… sorry, talk to you," she took a deep breath. "Britt, when I woke up this morning, I was terrified. I mean my feet were literally cold; I thought it was just an expression. All I've been thinking about all day is, with the amount of things that could possibly go wrong today, do we really need to do this? I know you love me, I know I love you, we were happy with things the way they were. If our love is already infinity, we can't get any greater than that right? What do rings and a piece of paper really change?"

"Santana…" Brittany was suddenly scared.

"Hear me out Brittany, it's not bad." Santana started again, "Then I realized that of course we need to do this. I want to stand in front of all of our friends and bind myself to you for life because I was the one that was scared to do that before. I want to call you my wife. I want to wake up every morning and witness that little smile you make when you eat something really tasty for breakfast. Brittany, I am so in love with you. I mean for starters you're so damn hot, when I see you in your underwear sometimes I think I'm gonna faint."

Brittany burst out laughing on the other side of the door. "You're pretty hot yourself. Sometimes I just stare at your lips when you talk and forget to listen."

"Thanks, B. All that being said, I have to be honest and tell you Dani showed up and tried to convince me to stop the wedding."

"I see… I normally say 'stop the violence,' but in this case, I will fight her if necessary."

"You won't have to do that, she's harmless. She never even made me doubt us for a second. I'm devoted to you, Brittany."

"How long until we get married?"

"Thirty minutes or so…"

"Can we stay like this until then?"

"Of course. That's why I'm here. Being apart from you a few hours drove me crazy."

Brittany laughed and reached her hand through the crack in the door, her pinky finger extended. Santana took Brittany's pinky and wrapped her own around it. It felt good to do that for old time's sake.

…

Hours later, in the swankiest hotel in town, the newlywed Brittany and Santana rode the elevator up to the penthouse sweet to begin their honeymoon. They were tired from all the dancing and socializing at the reception, but they still had enough energy to make out the whole elevator trip.

When the walked out and headed for the door to their suite Santana announced, "Ready to start the rest of our lives Mrs. Lopez?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Mrs. Pierce."

Even though they had agreed at the beginning to go with the hyphenated "Pierce-Lopez," it became a running joke for them each to ignore that completely and tease each other with the singular surnames. But then a much more serious disagreement developed.

At the door, Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's torso and then start to bend down in an attempt to pick Brittany up. Brittany caught on immediately and put a stop to it. "What are you doing Santana?"

"Britt I was going to carry you across the threshold. It's traditional."

"I know the tradition. But seriously, you? Are you kidding me?"

"Brittany, I proposed to you, so I just thought…" Brittany had the most skeptical look on he face and it frustrated Santana to no end, "I can do it!"

"Santana I'm taller. I'm stronger. It's just basic fact."

Santana relented. "Fine, fine, but you owe me one."

Brittany smirked in victory, swiped the card through the doorlock, and then immediately picked up Santana's whole body like she weighed nothing. She carried her through the threshold and deposited her on the bed. "You know, a lot of wedding traditions are silly and heteronormative, but that one was fun. Thanks for reminding me, honey." She planted a kiss on Santana's forehead and then went to find their luggage, which had been sent up in advance.

"Hey, Britt? Umm... You know the old rhyme: _Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, And Something Blue…_ Did you do have those today?"

"Yes of course, it just sort of ended up happening that way. Did you?"

"Um yeah. I have my mama's necklace on so that was borrowed and these earring are my something new."

"What else?"

Santana blushed, "You're gonna think I'm such a dork, but I saved the Breadstix receipt from our first official date and I had it tucked in my shoe as my something old. And then of course, my something blue are my… panties."

"Santana that is incredibly sweet and incredibly sexy," she leaned over and kissed Santana. She then whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to see them."

"Oh you won't have to wait long… What did you use for your things?"

"Well it was sort of like fate… I ended up putting some **old** expired milk in my coffee this morning, so then I had to **borrow** 20 bucks from Lord Tubbington to go and buy a completely **new** cup." Brittany kept a straight face through that whole story, and Santana wasn't quite sure if that was a joke or not. But when it came to Brittany stories, Santana would have it no other way.

Santana asked, "But that's only three out of four. What was your blue?"

Brittany smiled a huge smile. "Well I cheated a little with that one. My something blue is over in my suitcase… and it's for us to use tonight."

Santana thought for a moment and then realized, "You mean?"

Brittany responded immediately, "Uh-huh."

"So uh, who first? You or me?"

"Well I did carry you in earlier so…" Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany in disappointment. "… I guess I do owe you one like you said. So you can wear it first."

Santana perked back up, "Really?"

"Marriage is about compromise…"

The girls got things ready by first preparing the bed, and then by taking off their shoes and jewelry. As Santana's was finishing the last of the tidying, Brittany went to her luggage and retrieved a bright blue strap-on. Santana's eyes lit up and she ran over to Brittany and kissed her.

They fell back on the bed together, still kissing and still both wearing their dresses. Santana broke their kiss and took a moment to look down at Brittany beneath her. She couldn't believe that they had finally ended up like this. Brittany was her wife, and she was Brittany's.

Santana reached up and placed her hand on Brittany's breast over the white fabric of her wedding dress. They went back to kissing, but their kisses stayed small and short. They were taking their time to savor this first time as wives. Santana moved her down to Brittany's thigh and trailed it up the slit in the side until she had almost reached Brittany's ass. She moved and started sucking on Brittany's neck, and that made Brittany let out a delighted moan.

Santana would have been content to just stay that way for hours, but Brittany decided to speed things up. She pushed her body into a sitting position and thus Santana sat up too. She found the zipper on her dress and started taking it down. There had been enough built in support that she didn't have to wear a bra with it, so then the second she had a strap off her shoulder, Santana was attacking her naked breasts with her lips.

Santana sucked on Brittany's nipple and massage the rest of Brittany's breast with her hand. While Santana was busy with that Brittany shrugged the other strap of her other shoulder and left the material pooling at her waist. Santana switched to the other exposed breast on Brittany's chest and gave it the same attention right after.

Brittany moaned out, "Oh, that's good, so good," but she was forced to push Santana off so that she could lose her dress completely.

Brittany stripped down to just her panties. Santana took off her dress too leaving her in the (as promised) blue colored thong and matching bustier. They flopped back down on the bed and Santana resumed her worshipping of Brittany's breasts. Santana absolutely loved Brittany's boobs: they were her pillow when she was tired and her play-thing when she wasn't. She just kept on licking and sucking them, switching every few seconds as if she thought the other was getting jealous.

"Santana…" Brittany was getting desperate for release, "Lower… Please I need you to fuck me."

Santana relented, "Sorry, I just love these so much."

"They'll be yours forever, but come on… I'm pretty much soaked right now."

Santana descended down Brittany's torso over her abs, past her navel and hips. She kissed Brittany's core over her panties. They were funny novelty ones that said BRIDE on them; they suited Brittany perfectly. Santana removed them though and then nuzzled up to Brittany's soaked pussy.

Brittany almost immediately fell to pieces when she felt Santana's tongue lick her pussy in big broad strokes. Santana then switched to short little probing jabs that gave attention to her clit. Santana had to hold down Brittany's hips to prevent her from jerking around to hard.

Brittany started to moan and grind her hips into Santana's mouth. She held Santana's head in place and tangled her fingers up in Santana's luscious locks. At one point, Brittany felt the cold metal of Santana's wedding ring touching her skin as Santana held her down and just that realization almost brought her to tears of joy.

When Santana thought Brittany was warmed up enough she gave one final long suck to her clit that made Brittany moan out, "Santana!" Brittany took several deep breaths and then met Santana's eyes.

"Should I put it on?" Santana asked. Brittany just nodded her head in the absence of words. Santana asked another question, "Can you help?"

Santana waited as Brittany retrieved the strap-on and harness. Santana stepped inside it and then knelt up on the bed as Brittany tightened all the straps for her. Brittany knew Santana liked in really tight against her waist so that when she pushed hard enough with it she could get some stimulation on her clit. After getting it safely lubed up, Brittany made Santana lay back against the pillows so that she could mount her.

Santana held on to Brittany's hips as Brittany lined up the dildo. She knew Brittany was desperate to cum and she was in the zone with the preparation, but as she lowered her hips and let herself be penetrated, the look on her face changed to one of pure giddy excitement.

Brittany pushed down until her hips met Santana's. "I love you," she said to her wife proudly. Then she started bouncing up and down on the dildo, letting it rub against her insides as it went in and out.

Santana didn't want to be a passive lover, so she grabbed hold of Brittany's ass and started to thrust up in time with Brittany's movements. Now working together, Brittany started to groan and moan again, feeling the climax she was desperate for start to build up. She leant down so that Santana could get at her boobs again, which Santana certainly enjoyed sucking on again.

"Ahhhhahhhhh Ohh Santana," Brittany cried out. She was so worked up from the oral and now the fucking that she couldn't do any more work herself, so she ceded control to Santana beneath her.

Santana took her lips off Brittany's nipple so that she could stare in Brittany's eyes. Brittany was struggling to keep hers open, but she had to look because she loved how Santana always looked at her like she couldn't believe this was all real.

Brittany started to feel herself cumming. She shouted, "Oh baby. YES! I love you! Holy shit, I love you so much." She was able to find Santana's lips and they kissed through her orgasm.

When Brittany was coming down, Santana saw this as an opportunity to sneak out from under Brittany. Santana had very few opportunities in life to feel bigger and stronger than Brittany, so that's why she savored any chance to fuck Brittany's brains out with a strap-on, and she especially enjoyed getting Brittany in front of her on all fours and fucking her from behind.

As soon as Santana pushed the head of the dildo into Brittany's wet pussy, Brittany's head whipped around and shot Santana an accusatory look. It was hot to see Santana so in control, but she didn't have to just put her face in the pillow and take it. So as soon as Santana started thrusting the appendage in, Brittany was pushing back with all her might, slamming her ass into the harness around Santana's waist.

Santana felt pressure on her clit, and that made her lose some of the rhythm she was striving to. "Britt that's cheating!" She warned, and then gasped as Brittany pushed back harder. Brittany shot her back an evil smirk. So Santana did the only thing she could think to do, and she slapped Brittany hard on her ass.

"Fuck!" Brittany shouted as she felt the sting on her cheek from Santana's hand. It made her ever more aware of the pounding Santana was giving her, and she finally started to lose her resolve and succumb to Santana. Brittany was starting to feel really good, but she wanted more, so she supported herself on one arm and used her free hand to rub her clit as Santana fucked her. It made her cry out even louder.

Santana could tell Brittany was really enjoying this because she was getting so wet it was almost effortless to shoved the dildo in her over and over. Brittany was also screaming and moaning, losing the ability to do anything else but scream out for Santana.

Brittany came with a loud scream for the second time. She fell flat against the pillows and screamed into them. Even after Santana had pulled out, Brittany was still shaking from the intense orgasm. She felt Santana's gentle touch on her body, rolling her onto her back. Santana took her breast into her mouth one more time and sucked on it while running her hand through Brittany's folds.

Santana collected Brittany's wetness on her hand and licked them clean while Brittany watched. Brittany wanted to get off the bed and just take Santana right then, but she was too weak. Married sex took a lot out of her.

Santana bent down and kissed Brittany gently. She wiped Brittany sweaty bangs off of her forehead and then kissed every inch of her face. Santana murmured another "I Love You" to Brittany and said likewise with another kiss.

Just when Brittany thought that was the end of it, Santana knelt between her legs and pushed the strap-on into Brittany's pussy again. Brittany threw her head back and she cried out in a breathy moan, "Oh shit!"

Santana hovered right above Brittany with an extremely pleased look on her face. Brittany grabbed hold of Santana's magnificent breasts and held on for dear life, trying to steady her wife's vigorous pace. So Santana slowed down, inching the dildo in ever so slowly until Brittany was whimpering in pleasure from getting filled.

Santana started gently thrusting, slowly in and out, and the whole time her eyes never left Brittany's. Santana held herself up off the bed with her forearm and then leant down to give Brittany a kiss, never slowly down her thrusts. Brittany moved her hands from Santana's breasts and instead wrapped them around her back. That combined with wrapping her legs around Santana's ass meant that their bodies were pressed tightly together. Santana still had on her lingerie and Brittany felt the tickle of the lace against her skin. They kissed whenever they could and let the heat from each other's bodies consume them.

Santana had been so concern with giving Brittany pleasure that she failed to notice until too late that the angle of her thrusting was making the device rub against her own clit and making her close to cumming herself. She powered through and sped up her thrusts hoping that she and Brittany could go together.

When Brittany came from this final position, it wasn't as loud as the last ones. She simply closed her eyes, bit her lip, and lost her breath for a moment. Santana came with her and let her body collapse down onto Brittany's. They ended up in a fit of giggles there on the bed.

"You're getting really good with that thing," Brittany complemented and gave Santana a small kiss on the cheek.

"I just try to emulate everything you do to me." Santana tried to stay humble on the outside, but on the inside she was doing backflips. "You're the best Britt."

"Well if I'm the best I need to defend my title." Brittany pushed Santana's tired body off of hers and popped up to kneel on the bed.

"Britt, I just made you cum 3 times, including the last time where I tried so hard I came myself… How are you so energetic, when I'm so wiped?"

"Santana I've been dreaming about sharing a night like this with you for so long. It's an impossible task to tire me out when I am this excited." Brittany leant over and started undoing the straps that made up the harness around Santana's legs.

Santana stayed on the bed and watched until it was completely off of her. Brittany put the strap-on on herself and then pulled Santana up to kneel with her on the bed. Brittany kissed Santana and started running her hands over Santana's hot body. She kissed all over Santana's face and jaw, and the when she started sucking on Santana's neck she also grabbed two big handfulls of Santana's ass and squeezed.

Santana moaned very loudly, but then pushed Brittany off of her. Santana undid her bustier and then threw it up and over her head to let her tits out. Brittany said goodbye to Santana's ass cheeks with a final squeeze and then sought out her other favorite pair, Santana's breasts. She grabbed a breast in each hand and then sucked both nipples for a few minutes each.

Santana then getting poked in the leg by the strap on reminded her how excited she was to get to the main event. She brought Brittany's lips back up to meet hers and then Santana kissed all over Brittany's body. At that moment, she remembered in the haste to switch the strap on to the other girl, it hadn't been cleaned off. It was still covered in Brittany's juices from when Santana had been fucking her with it. So Santana couldn't think of a better way to give Brittany a little tease then to use her mouth to clean it.

Santana descended down Brittany's body. She held the strap-on in her fist while meeting Brittany's gaze and then sucked the whole thing into her mouth. Santana was amazed by how much it still smelled and tasted like Brittany's pussy. She was happy to get her tongue over every single inch. Brittany absolutely hated not being able to feel all of what Santana was doing, but the visual alone was enough to fuel her arousal.

When there was nothing left of Brittany on the strap-on for Santana to enjoy, and it had been sufficiently lubed back up, Santana turned around on her hands and knees and presented her pussy to Brittany. Brittany placed one hand on Santana's large ass and lined up the strap-on with the other. Then with one slow push they were fucking again.

Brittany pushed the dildo in slowly at first and Santana lost her breath as it filled her. She moaned out, "Oh Brittany! Oh Yes!" Brittany was very skilled with the strap-on and Santana was feeling good in no time. "It feels so good… just like that."

Brittany loved the encouragement and gave some of her own, "You're so hot Santana." She spoke in a breathy whisper as she found a good thrusting rhythm. Both of her hands found Santana's ass and she rubbed it in time with her thrusts. "And I love your ass! Mmmm…" So she gave Santana a playful slap.

"Oh fuck me!" Santana groaned at the sensation. She closed her eyes and got lost in Brittany's rhythmic pounding.

Brittany lowered her torso so her breasts were just barely kissing the skin of Santana's back. She put her hands on Santana's shoulder and used the new angle to push the dildo in even further and increase her speed.

Santana couldn't believe how good it felt. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," she screamed as she came. It didn't take very long because Brittany was that good.

Brittany moved back against the pillows while Santana was coming down. Santana slowly made her way over to straddle Brittany, crawling as fast as her shaky legs could take her there. Santana got on top and Brittany positioned the strap-on right below Santana's dripping pussy. They shared a small kiss and Santana lowered herself down onto the dildo.

Brittany and Santana moved in tandem getting the dildo to penetrate up into Santana as far as possible. Santana was getting stretched in all the right ways. "I feel so full Britt, you buy the best toys," she whispered.

"Well I know what you like," Brittany whispered back. She wrapped her arms around Santana's back so she could pull her wife's breasts down to her lips. She sucked on Santana's tits while still looking for ways to thrust up harder and faster.

"You're gonna make me cum again," Santana said to Brittany, but Brittany had too much of a mouthful of Santana's tits to respond. Santana felt another climax building and getting ready to explode within her. She couldn't hold back any longer and screamed out, "Oooh yes fuck oh my god shit don't stop…" She came all over the dildo and she could feel Brittany get the widest grin on her face as she nibbled on Santana's nipple.

Santana flopped down onto the pillows and curled her body into a ball. She could feel the vibrations of orgasm emanating from her center and she didn't think she could go on. Brittany rolled over behind her and threw her arms around Santana. She spooned her from behind, kissed her on the cheek, and told her, "I love you. Have you had enough?"

Santana had no idea how words that on paper were so sweet and caring could come out of Brittany's mouth and be dripping with such lust and hunger. Those words went through her ear and shot straight down to her loins. Santana took a deep breath and said, "No… put it in again…"

Brittany bit her lip and did as asked. She lifted up Santana's thigh to spread her legs, and then she pushed the dildo into her once more.

"Ohmygod," Santana threw her head back into Brittany's shoulder. She felt Brittany cup her breast and kiss her neck. She got lost in the moment. "Brittany you're the best."

There bodies were covered in sweat. They were both tired from the long day of nerves, vows, dancing, and sex. Brittany was even starting to tire out herself so she couldn't maintain the same intensity as before. But in this position, it didn't matter. There bodies were so close: they were skin on skin all over. Every bit touching was like setting off a mini fire burning inside them.

When Santana came, the reality around her seemed to blur. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she was able to see Brittany take off the apparatus, lick the dildo clean, and then discard it. Santana reached out blindly for Brittany and found her clit with her hand. She used whatever energy she had left to rub Brittany to one last orgasm for her, though she suspected Brittany did most of the work herself.

They both got under the covers ready to experience their first night's sleep as wives.

"Hey Santana," Brittany whispered before Santana was out of it completely, "We got married!"

"I know, Britt. I love you. Goodnight Mrs. Lopez…"

"Mrs. Pierce!" Brittany countered, but Santana had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
